Music:Request an Artist
A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Compilations ---- # 13 & God 2Mex A A is Jump Abstract Rude Adem Aesop Rock Air Akron/Family Alan Astor The Album Leaf Alias All the Dead Pilots Aloha ...And You Will Know Us By the Trail of Dead Anders Parker Andre Afram Asmar Anubian Lights Anti-pop Consortium Apostle of Hustle Apples in Stereo The Appleseed Cast Aqueduct The Arcade Fire Astral At the Drive-In Atmosphere The Atoms Family Audible Augie March Automato AWOL One B Battles Beans Bearsuit Beep Beep Belle & Sebastian The Bellrays Bettye Swann Beulah Big Satan Black Eyes Black Heart Procession The Black Keys Bloc Party Blockhead Blonde Redhead Blood Brothers The Books Blueprint Boards of Canada Bolt Boom Bip Boredoms Brandston The Bravery Brazilian Girls Brian Wilson Bright Eyes British Sea Power Broadway Project Broken Social Scene The Bronx Brother Ali Buck 65 Built Like Alaska Bunky Burning Airlines R.L. Burnside By the End of Tonight C C-Rayz Walz Cadeaux Calamalka Calexico Califone Calla Camden Camu Tao Can Cannibal Ox The Convocation of... Caribou Casiotone for the Painfully Alone The Castanets Cat Power Cepia Character Chevreuil Circus Citizen Cope cLOUDDEAD Collections of Colonies of Bees The Comas Commander Venus Copperpot The Coral Coulier The Cribs Cubop City Big Band The Cure Cursive D Dan the Automator Danielson Famile Darediablo De La Soul De Novo Dahl Death Cab for Cutie The Decemberists Decibully Del the Funky Homosapian Deltron 3030 Desaparecidos Despistado The Delgados Devendra Banhart The Dilated Peoples Dino Felipe Dios Malos Dirty Projectors Diverse DJ Danger Mouse DJ Rells DJ Shadow DJ Signify DJ Spooky Dntel Domenico + 2 Don Caballero Doseone Dosh Doug Cullen The Doves Downtown Nick Drake Drive-By Truckers Drives Like Jehu Dub Trio Dumbwaiters E Earatik Statick Earl Greyhound Edo.G El-P Emperor X Entrance Et Sans Eyedea & Abilities F The Faint Faithless The Fall Fall Out Boy Fantomas Faust The Fiery Furnaces Fischerspooner The Flaming Lips Flashpapr Flossin Fly Pan Am The Flying Luttenbachers Fog Four Tet Foxhole Frank Black Francis Free Moral Agents Fridge Friends of Dean Martinez The Futureheads F.S. Blumm Fuck Fugazi G Gary Wilson General Patton vs the X-Ecutioners The Get Up Kids Giant Sand Githead Glassjaw Gnostic The Go Find Godspeed, You Black Emperor! Gogogo Airheart Gold Chains Gold Chains & Sue Cie The Golden Republic The Good Life Gorillaz Grandaddy Gravenhurst Grayskul Greater California The Greenhouse Effect Groundtruther Guided by Voices H Half-Handed Clouds Handsome Boy Modeling School Hangar 18 Har Mar Superstar Head Automatica Head of Femur Headset Heartless Bastards Heidi Saperstein Hella The Hentchmen Hint Hint His Name is Alive Home Video Hood Hot Snakes Hrvastski Hugh J and the Picnic Husker Dü I I Am the World Trade Center Ida Ides of Space Idlewild Illogic Inkwell Interpol The Invintation J James Chance and the Contortions Jay Farrar Jel Jemini the Gifted One The Jesus & Mary Chain Jets to Brazil Jim Guthrie Joan of Arc Joanna Newsom John Frusciante John Tejada John Vanderslice Joy Zipper K Kaada/Patton Kane Brothers Karate Kevin Tihista's Red Terror Kid 606 Kill Me Tomorrow King Tubby King's of Convenience KnowMassive L Labtekwon Ladyman L'Altra The Lashes Lateduster Laurent Garnier Le Tigre Lee "Scratch" Perry Les Savy Fav The Libertines Libretto Liz Durrett Lockgroove Bob Log III Lonehawk Longwave Los Mocosos L'Spaerow Luke Temple Lyrics Born M M83 M Ward Macha Machine Drum Mad Professor Madlib The Mae-Shi Mahjongg Mandarin Dynasty Manifest Manitoba Manuel Valera Marbles Mark Rae The Mars Volta Masha Qrella Mass Shivers Mastodon Mates of State Matt Pond PA Matthew Shipp Maximo Park Mayday Medeski, Martin & Wood Medications Melvins Menomena Mercury Rev The Merediths MF Doom Mia Doi Todd Midnight Laserbeam Mike Keneally and Metropole Orkest Mike Ladd Million Dead Ming and FS Mix Master Mike Mobius Band Mogwai The Mohawk Lodge Monade Money Mark Moonbabies Moreno + 2 Morrissey The Mountain Goats Mr. Bungle Mr. Lif My Bloody Valentine N n. Lannon Nakia Nation of Ulysses The Nein New Order The New Trust Nomo Northern State The Notwist Nuetrino O The Occasion The Octopus Project Odd Nosdam Of Montreal Oh No Omni The Organ Owen Oxytocin P The Panthers Parchman Farm Charlie Parker Mike Patton Paul Brill Peanut Butter Wolf Pedestrian Pedro the Lion The Perceptionists Pete Rock P:ano Pinback Pixies The Plastic Constellations Plat The Poison Arrows The Polyphonic Spree The Postal Service Prefuse 73 Pretty Girls Make Graves Prince Paul Prince Po Proem The Promise Ring Push Button Objects Q Q and Not U Quasimoto R Rachael Yamagata Radio 4 Radioinactive and Antimc The Rapture The Red Eyed Legends Rival Schools RJD2 Rob Sonic Rocket from the Crypt Rocket Science Omar A. Rodriguez-Lopez Roots Manuva Rudy Currence Run Away from the Humans Russian Futurists RZA S Sage Francis Saturday Looks Good to Me Saul Williams Savath and Savalas Say Hi to Your Mom Scientific American Scientist The Sea and Cake The Shalabi Effect The Shins Shipping News Sigur Ros The Six Parts Seven Skywave Sleater-Kinney The Smashing Pumpkins SNMNMNM Snowglobe Sole Sonic Youth Soul Position Soweto Kinch Sparta Spoon Stark Reality The Static Age Stetasonic Sufjan Stevens The Strokes Styrofoam Subtitle Subtle subtractiveLAD Suicide Summer at Shatter Creek The Sunshine Fix Super Furry Animals Supersystem SWANS Swayzak Rob Swift The Sword T Talkdemonic Tarwater Ted Leo and the Pharmacists Telephone Jim Jesus Temper Temper T.H. White Themselves These Arms are Snakes Thieves Treasure State Twilight System Dub Sound System Two if by Sea Two Lone Swordsmen U Ulrich Schnauss V Vast Aire Via Satellite Vietnam Volcano, I'm Still Excited!! W The Walkmen The Watchers We Versus the Shark Weird War WeSafari White Mud Free Way Why? Wilco William Parker Willie Hightower Wire Woven Hand The Winter Pageant X Y Yeah No Yeah Yeah Yeahs Yesterday's New Quintet Yo La Tango Yohimbe Brothers Z ZZZZ Compilations Acoustic Brazil Hello Sir Records Three Band Split Fat Possum Records Not the Same Old Blues Crap Vol. 3 Flameshovel Fall 2004 Monsters of Morr Music Scenes from the X-Ray Cafe Vol. 1 Semper Satago Universal Message Vol. 3 West4East Vol. 1 World Psychedelic Classics 3